


Nuit Blanche

by RizMayonnaise



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/M, Introspection, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weird Plot Shit
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizMayonnaise/pseuds/RizMayonnaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une chambre d'hôtel. Ling et Lan Fan. Un garçon et une fille. Euh, attendez...!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Droit du Seigneur

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire commence à partir du tome 1, page 158. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
>  
> 
> Disclamer : FullMetal Alchemist, ainsi que ses personnages, ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.
> 
> 06/13-12/13

\- T'AS L'INTENTION DE LA DÉMOLIR, C'EST ÇA ?!

\- Effrayant... Heureusement que c'est pas elle qui nous a fichu dehors !

Ling Yao se trouvait au-dessus de l'hôtel et observait discrètement ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre des frères Elric. Edward, l'aîné, s'était mis en colère et l'avait viré de la pièce car lui et Lan Fan avaient quelque peu abusés du room-service. Mais le Prince ne regrettait rien. Qui sait s'ils auraient encore de quoi manger dans les jours avenirs.  
En tant que fils de l'Empereur et héritier d'un clan plutôt favorisé, il n'avait jamais connu la faim avant de quitter Xing. Le problème était que cette existence faite de désirs immédiatement satisfaits, en plus de le pousser à vouloir toujours davantage ; l'avait rendu particulièrement vulnérable face à cette nouvelle sensation. Demain, ils allaient sûrement devoir affronter les Homunculi alors s'évanouir en plein combat lui était inadmissible.

\- Hum...Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, jeune maître ; dit timidement Lan Fan, le faisant sursauter au passage. Il faudrait que nous songions à trouver un endroit où passer la nuit.

\- Tu as raison.

Après avoir eu droit à un festin de roi, il serait vraiment dommage de devoir dormir à la belle étoile. Mais ils ne connaissaient personne ici hormis les Elric et après le coup de la note d'hôtel, il était sûr qu'ils leur refuseraient l'hospitalité. Cependant, Ling n'était pas du genre à se décourager pour un simple non. Par le passé, il avait été rare que quelqu'un lui refuse quelque chose et lorsque cela se produisait, le Prince avait toujours su utilisé la ruse pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Suis-moi, Lan Fan.

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser du toit puis pénétra dans la pièce par la fenêtre, suivi par sa servante qui l'imita. Edward avait fini de se faire massacrer et désormais lui, Alphonse et la mécanicienne discutaient de choses sans importance. Tous les trois se tournèrent alors vers eux sans réelle surprise. À force, leurs apparitions inattendues avaient finis par ne plus être si inattendues.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous êtes encore là, grogna l'alchimiste en les voyant.

Ling prit avec un air idiot et dit :

\- Et bien, comment dire... On a nulle part où aller !

Les trois Amestrians restèrent silencieux et comme prévu, il était facile de deviner à leurs visages qu'ils n'avaient cure de ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver.

\- Bien... On a plus qu'à aller dormir dehors, répliqua Ling en faisant mine de partir. Même si les rues de Centrale sont dangereuses avec toutes ces créatures...

Il commença à escalader le rebord de la fenêtre et comme personne ne semblait vouloir réagir à son départ, il décida donc d'en rajouter une couche :

\- Dire que nous sommes si loin de chez nous...

\- Notre clan doit être inquiet, répliqua à sa surprise Lan Fan avec le même ton larmoyant.

Décidément, elle comprenait vite les choses.

\- Et voilà que nos seuls amis dans ce pays nous jette dehors comme de vulgaires déchets. En plus, il commence à faire froid, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- L'hiver semble terrible ici comparé à celui de Xing.

\- Allez viens, Lan Fan ; peut-être allons-nous trouver un carton dans lequel nous abritez pour la nuit...

\- Oui, jeune maître.

\- C'est ça, déga—

\- Edward !

Si Winry se montrait inflexible face à la flatterie et n'était pas facilement achetable, elle s'avérait visiblement sensible au mélodrame. Il y a peu encore, il en aurait prit note afin d'essayer de la séduire. Mais finalement après avoir goûté à sa clef à molette, il s'était vite sorti cette idée de la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas coeur !

\- Mais tu—

\- On ne peut pas les laisser passer la nuit dehors, le coupa la jeune fille.

\- Elle a raison, grand-frère ! Ils vont nous aider demain ! Tu peux pas leur faire ça !

\- Al !

\- Mais oui, Ed ; répliqua le Xinois qui affichait de nouveau son habituel sourire. Fais pas ton radin. On est amis après tout.

Ed semblait lutter contre une grosse envie de le frapper. Toutefois après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction de Winry et son petit frère, il retrouva vite son calme.

\- Très bien, soupira le blond. Je vais aller voir si je peux t'avoir une chambre. Mais n'utilises plus le room-service ! Et tu me rembourseras la totalité de ce que tu me dois ! Avec les intérêts !

\- Mais oui, mais oui...

 

* * *

 

\- La chambre de sa Majesté lui convient-elle ; demanda Edward, en lui ouvrant la porte.

C'était une pièce toute simple, peinte en couleurs pastels. Il n'y avait que peu de meubles : deux lits séparés par une table de nuit et dans un coin de la pièce, un fauteuil en osier. Près de celui-ci se trouvait un guéridon sur lequel était posée une radio et sur la droite, une porte donnait sur une petite salle de bain.

Après des semaines passées à dormir à même le sol, même le palais de son père ne lui avait paru aussi beau.

\- Mh, j'ai connu mieux.

Ed commença à l'attraper par le col, sous le regard paniqué de son petit frère.

\- Je plaisantais, je plaisantais ! C'est formidable !

\- Bon, c'est pas, tout mais il est temps d'aller se coucher.

Ed, Al et lui avait commencé à se diriger vers leur chambre respective, lorsque soudain le blond s'arrêta et se retourna dans sa direction avec une expression étrange.

\- Attends Ling...

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous allez dormir dans la même chambre, Lan Fan et toi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?!

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lan Fan est ma servante, c'est son devoir.

Cette réponse était sortie sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Edward devînt rouge vif et Alphonse, quant à lui, prit une pose d'intense réflexion.

\- C'est donc comme ça que ça se passe à Xing...

\- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça, lança l'aîné désormais sorti de sa torpeur.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller contre plusieurs siècles de traditions, frangin.

\- Comment tu peux prendre ça aussi bien ?!

\- Euh, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'imaginer tous les deux là ?

Ils ne l'écoutaient plus. Ling les regardait débattre, sans vraiment comprendre. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils réagissaient ainsi. Aussi loin que sa mémoire puisse remonter, il y avait toujours eu des serviteurs auprès de lui, y compris dans sa chambre. Alors, pourquoi toutes ses histoires juste parce qu'il allait dormir seul dans la même pièce que cette... Fille ?

\- Oh.

C'était donc à "ça" qu'ils pensaient.

À ce moment même, Winry arriva :

\- Nous sommes de retour ! On a trouvé des couvertures et de quoi vous changer.

Ses bras étaient chargés et à côté d'elle, se trouvait Lan Fan, toujours égale à elle-même ; solennelle même lorsqu'il s'agissait simplement de porter du linge. Son uniforme ne laissait pas entrevoir chez elle une once de féminité et s'il le lui demandait, il savait qu'elle les réduirait probablement tous en charpies. Lan Fan était sa servante, son garde du corps, son arme secrète. Rien ne changerait ça. Pas même le fait qu'elle soit une fille. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, cette pensée le troublait. Ling réalisa alors qu'il s'était tourné mécaniquement vers elle et que depuis son arrivée avec Winry, il n'avait fait que de l'observer. Elle aussi s'en était aperçu et à travers les fentes de son masque, ses grands yeux noirs regardaient désormais dans sa direction. Son regard croisa un instant le sien puis la jeune fille se hâta de détourner les yeux. Lui aussi en avait de même par réflexe.

\- Mais ce type est un pervers !

\- Perv— Hein ! Quoi ?!

Il n'avait pas du tout suivi la conversation. Alphonse essayait d'apaiser son frère, toujours aussi excité, tandis que leur amie d'enfance les écoutait, indécise.

\- Winry ira dormir ici avec Lan Fan ! Toi, Ling, tu iras dans sa chambre, continua Edward en brandissant vers lui un doigt accusateur. La mécanicienne approuva de la tête et alla déposer ce qu'elle tenait dans la salle de bain. C'est alors la voix de Lan Fan se fit entendre :

\- Mon devoir est de rester auprès du Prince et de le protéger 24h/24h !

Elle était énervée. Sûrement parce qu'Ed l'avait traité de pervers et qu'il avait osé lui donner un ordre. Ce dernier ne semblait plus savoir quoi répondre. Quoiqu'il dise, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Alors que Ling, lui, aurait surement fini par accepter la proposition de l'alchimiste ; du moment que cela lui permette de se glisser sous les draps au plus vite. Edward, qui luttait contre ses principes, finit donc par céder.

\- Enfin ! Je commençais à fatiguer. Allons dor—

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit que Winry tenait sa servante par les épaules et lui disait droit dans les yeux :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un prince que ça t'oblige à quoi que ce soit, tu sais.

L'orgueil du jeune homme en fut sévèrement touché. Voilà qu'elle aussi pensait qu'il n'était qu'un obsédé. De là, il n'arrivait pas à voir quelle expression faisait Lan Fan et combien même avec son masque, il aurait été difficile de le savoir. Il se demandait ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Le pensait-elle aussi ? Certainement pas.

\- Je suis un gentleman, je sais me tenir !

Tous en paraissaient peu convaincus et qui sait, peut-être avaient-ils raison.


	2. Jeu, Set et Masque

Les croyances xinoises considéraient l'acte sexuel comme nécessaire pour la santé ; voir même capable de prolonger l'espérance de vie. Le jeune homme, assis en tailleur sur un des lits, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y pensant. Si Edward savait... Il commençait à élaborer un plan afin de taquiner le petit alchimiste à ce sujet lorsque le regard interrogateur de sa servante en stoppa la progression. Lan Fan se trouvait au garde-à-vous près de la porte d'entrée, les yeux braqués sur lui. Il avait l'habitude qu'on l'observe, cependant :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- R-Rien d'important, jeune maître ; bégaya-t-elle. Je me demandais seulement ce qui vous faisait sourire comme ça.

\- Ah ça. C'est parce que j'étais en train de penser à...

Est-ce que c'était une bonne chose remettre ce sujet sur le tapis, sachant que précédemment tout le monde s'était évertué à le faire passer pour un détraqué ?

\- Non, rien. Et si tu allais profiter de la salle de bain ?

Cette simple question sembla la mettre dans tous ses états. Probablement parce que cela enfreignait plusieurs règles comme passer avant le Prince, le laisser seul ou même simplement se reposer. Lan Fan courba alors l'échine et dit nerveusement :

\- Je vous remercie mais, ce n'est pas nécessaire !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu ne t'es pas lavée depuis que nous avons quittés Dublith.

Ses oreilles virèrent cramoisies. Elle devait en avoir honte et cela le fit sourire.

\- Vas-y. J'irais après toi.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, ne sachant choisir entre hygiène et devoir. Tant d'hésitation pour une chose aussi futile finit par le lasser et il décida d'y mettre aussitôt fin.

\- C'est un ordre.

Elle leva la tête un instant puis ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer quelque chose mais, au final, se contenta d'un "oui, jeune maître" avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

 

Avoir des serviteurs était une chose habituelle mais, dont Ling aurait aimé savoir se passer. La nouvelle disant que l'Empereur choisirait comme successeur celui ou celle qui percerait le secret de l'Immortalité s'était vite répandu à Xing. Le clan Yao pensa évidemment à l'elixirologie et engagea donc de nombreux spécialistes dans ce domaine. Mais les semaines s'écoulaient et leurs expériences restaient infructueuses. Alors, un soir, après les avoir entendus parler de légendes sur Xerxès et Amestris ; le Prince décida de partir là-bas en cachette. Malheureusement sa solitude ne dura pas. Son appétit vorace eut très vite raison des provisions et bien qu'il sut se débrouiller avec ce que les gens (qui ne savaient pas qui il était) et la nature lui offraient ; plus il s'approchait du désert, plus les formes de vie se faisaient rares. La faim eut alors le dessus et il perdit connaissance.

Après avoir découvert sa disparition, un grand nombre de gardes fut envoyer à sa recherche et de tous, ce fut Fu et Lan Fan qui le retrouvèrent. Mais Ling refusait de rentrer chez lui et ce fut seulement après une très longue discussion qu'il réussit à les convaincre de la nécessité de ce voyage. Néanmoins, ils posèrent une condition : tous deux resteraient à ses côtés pour le protéger. Il ne leur en voulait pas ; il serait sûrement mort sans leurs aides mais intérieurement, son égo princier en avait pris un coup. Lui, le fils de l'Empereur, ne valait au final pas grand-chose sans les autres. Ce fait était encore valable aujourd'hui puisqu'il était à présent l'obligé des frères Elric. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance : demain, il allait affronter les homunculi, découvrir leur secret et sauver son peuple.

À cette pensée, le Xinois sentit son estomac se nouer. Il était désormais couché sur son lit et fixait une tâche qui se trouvait au plafond. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que sa servante était absente.

\- Lan Fan, ça va ?

Après un court instant, la porte s'ouvrit laissant échappée de gros nuages de vapeur mais, pas de Lan Fan.

\- Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour sortir ?

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous faire attendre, jeune maître ; répondit-elle. J-Je crains que le vêtement que m'a donné cette mécanicienne ne soit trop embarrassant pour que je puisse paraître devant vos yeux.

\- Embarrassant, tu dis ?

Quel genre de pyjama "embarrassant" Winry pouvait-elle avoir ? Des images de la blonde dans diverses tenues affriolantes lui vinrent aussitôt à l'esprit. Images qu'il ne chassa pas mais, mît plutôt de côté pour... Peu importe.

\- Allez sors donc, je suis sûr que tu exagères.

Pas de réponse. L'impatience et la nervosité qu'il ressentait se changèrent en agacement.

\- Sors ou c'est moi qui viens te chercher.

Il entendit un léger bruit puis Lan Fan sortit de la pièce. La vision qui s'offrit alors à ses yeux dépassait tout ce que pouvait imaginer son esprit : la jeune fille était vêtue d'un pyjama rose informe avec pour motif, de gros nounours.

C'était...

Absolument. Pas. Sexy.

Sa démarche militaire lorsqu'elle alla se placer devant lui et son obstination à conserver son masque ne faisaient qu'augmenter le caractère étrange de la scène. Il eut un gros silence puis Ling éclata de rire.

La garde du corps le voyant complètement hilare, s'inclina.

\- Pardonnez-moi !

Ling, lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers la salle de bain, s'interposa entre elle et la porte puis entre deux rires :

\- Non, non ! Reste comme ça, c'est très bien ! Trèèès très bien !

Il toussa pour de retrouver son sérieux et lorsque que ce fut fait, réalisa que tout son stress s'était envolé. Demain, il irait remercier Winry pour lui avoir prêter ce pyjama (même s'il était déçu de constater qu'elle portait cela pour dormir).

\- C'est juste... Hum ! Très rose.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de détourner la tête. Même s'il ne voyait pas son expression, il se doutait bien qu'elle était vexée.

\- Disons que cette tenue aurait l'air moins... Particulière, si tu ôtais ton masque.

S'il le proposait c'était bien sûr parce que c'était vrai mais aussi, parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir à quoi sa servante ressemblerait vraiment dans un accoutrement aussi grotesque. Ou même ce dont à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment tout court.

\- Je sais, je sais. Vous ne devez pas vous montrer démasqués devant moi, mais c'est trop tard. J'ai déjà vu vos visages. Et puis nous allons voyager ensemble pendant encore un moment alors laissons ce genre de truc pour Xing.

Lan Fan ne semblait pas convaincue. Et avec le plus beau sourire dont il se savait capable et le ton de la confidence :

\- Je n'en parlerais à personne. Même pas à ton grand-père.

Il avait visé juste car après quelques instants, elle commença à le détacher.

 

* * *

 

Lan Fan lui avait pudiquement tourner le dos, tandis qu'elle défaisait lentement le noeud compliqué qui maintenait le masque sur sa tête. Il y avait bien plus simple pour l'enlever. Ling savait aussi qu'en faisant ça, elle cherchait vainement à gagner du temps. Ce n'était pas grave ; un peu de suspense était le bienvenue. Il s'était assis sur son lit, main sur le menton et grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a l'occasion de voir un des gardes du clan Yao en pyjama rose.

Et puisqu'il s'agissait de Lan Fan...

C'était sadique de sa part mais pousser la jeune fille dans ses derniers retranchements était une de ses activités favorites. Il avait eu jusque là un grand nombre de serviteurs, tous lui obéissants au doigt et à l'œil. Toutefois, le Prince doutait fortement que la plupart supporte ses excentricités avec autant de patience. Même Fu, en y mettant les formes bien sûr, se permettait de lui faire la morale de temps à autre. Le garçon se demandait souvent jusqu'où pouvait-il aller avant qu'elle ne craque. Tant de servitude, d'obstination à vouloir cacher la moindre émotion... Était-ce vraiment sans arrière-pensées ? Personne ne l'était ; lui le premier. Mais quoi qu'il puisse se cacher derrière le masque, cela ne devait pas être quelque chose de bien méchant. Il en était sûr.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci venait d'être défait.

\- Ah, enfin ; s'exclama Ling, impatient. Tourne-toi maintenant que je puisse voir.

Lan Fan s'exécuta et il pût repaître ses yeux du spectacle.

Elle se tenait là devant lui, ses beaux yeux noirs balayant la pièce comme à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Sa peau n'était pas aussi blanche que celle des dames du palais mais l'embarras donnait une teinte charmante à son visage, lui-même des plus ravissant. Tout cela formait un ensemble bien plus doux que pouvait laisser présager les capacités et le caractère de la jeune fille. Sans que cela ne soit ni un mensonge ni exagérer, il pouvait aisément dire qu'elle était jolie et ce, même vêtue d'une chose aussi infâme.

En temps normal, Ling l'aurait ouvertement complimenté et aurait savouré son embarras ; pourtant quelque chose en son for intérieur le poussa au silence. L'ignorance des gens et même celle de Lan Fan sur son propre potentiel le satisfaisait en quelque sorte. Qui sait ce qu'il se passerait si les autres hommes s'en rendaient compte. Peut-être qu'elle... Non, c'est ridicule. Lan Fan était SA servante ; il était même probable qu'elle n'ai jusque là jamais penser à autre chose qu'à ses obligations envers lui et le clan. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cela n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait plus ; mais quoi ? Aucun mot pour nommer cette sensation ne lui vînt à l'esprit.

Et comme un enfant avare qui ne veut pas prêter ses jouets, il remercia l'existence du masque.

\- Et bien tu vois, fit-il gaiement en se relevant ; ce n'était pas si compliqué !

Il sentait qu'il ne valait mieux pas pousser la plaisanterie plus loin. Le Xinois commença donc à se diriger vers la salle de bain lorsque la voix de la jeune fille le coupa dans son élan :

\- Prince Ling.

\- Mh ?

Lan Fan s'était agenouillée, ses joues sabotant l'air impassible qu'elle essayait d'afficher.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais... Puis-je vous parler de quelque chose ?

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute mais fais vite.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup comme pour retrouver son calme. En vain, puisque son visage sembla entrer en fusion.

\- C'est... C'est au sujet de... Ce que disait les frères Elric tout à l'heure...

\- Ce qu'ils disait tout à l'heure... Oh—

Ling avait presque oublié cette histoire idiote et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle la remette sur le tapis. Mieux valait ne pas donner de l'importance à tout ça s'il ne voulait pas que les choses ne le dépassent. Il essaya donc tant bien que mal de cacher sa surprise et en riant :

\- Tu parles de leur délire comme quoi... Ahah ! Voyons ! Ne me dis pas que tu as pris tout ça au sérieux !

 

Silence interminable.

 

\- B-bien sûr que non...

\- C'EST QUOI CETTE HÉSITATION !?!

\- Je suis désolée, jeune maître, s'écria Lan Fan en se prosternant devant lui, si bas qu'il put entendre le bruit de son front heurtant le sol.

Ling commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, énervé. Désormais il n'avait plus qu'une envie : se venger des frères Elric. Cependant, il savait que cela n'était pas faisable ce soir sous peine de se retrouver de nouveau à la rue. Mais qu'allait-il faire pour Lan Fan ? En se repassant le film de la soirée, le jeune homme se rendit compte que son comportement avait été des plus ambiguës.

\- Allez, relèves-toi, lui ordonna-il en se rasseyant sur son propre lit.

Lan Fan s'exécuta, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Ses doigts et ses pieds dépassaient à peine du pyjama. C'était mignon. Il eut alors violente envie de s'excuser mais leurs rangs sociaux étant ce qu'ils sont, il s'en abstient. Ils étaient prince et roturière, maître et servante ; l'un devait ordonner, l'autre obéir. Rien de plus. Ordonner... Obéir...


	3. Ǔrsus Ex Machina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça n'a aucun sens \o/ YEAAAH !

Après avoir parcouru la pièce de long en large afin de retrouver son calme ; le douzième prince de Xing s'était assis sur son lit et réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de mettre un terme au quiproquo. Faire des excuses à sa servante lui était impossible et combien même, les aurait-elle considéré comme justifiées ? Probablement pas.  
Il savait qu'en se pensant cela, il ne cherchait qu'à soulager sa conscience et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Le jeune homme savait aussi que si grâce à ces prétextes, il s'épargnait un humiliant mea-culpa ; une mise au point avec sa domestique était néanmoins inévitable.

Par le passé, Ling avait souvent profité de son autorité afin de malmener gentiment ses serviteurs -et en particulier, Lan Fan. Toutefois, il connaissait les limites à ne pas dépasser ; celles qui différencient un roi, d'un tyran. Jamais pour son bon plaisir, il ne s'en prendrait à quelqu'un et encore moins, à une femme. 

Sa garde du corps pouvait donc dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

\- Viens t'asseoir ; lui fit-il, tout en lui montrant le second lit qui se trouvait parallèle au sien. Ça me perturbe de te voir debout comme ça.

La jeune fille obéit aussitôt et il dut pivoter sur lui-même pour que tous deux se retrouvent de nouveau face-à-face.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que nous discutions, Lan Fan. 

Celle-ci, fixant toujours le sol, acquiesça timidement. Le garçon se mit en tailleur et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, se lança :

\- Si Ed et Al ont sous-entendu que Xing...

Il disait "Xing" pour ne pas dire "je" ; comme de mettre de la distance entre lui et les événements. Les frères Elric, ainsi que leur amie, le considéraient comme un pervers et dans sa tête, l'énoncer tout haut équivalait à le reconnaître.

\- Je veux dire que si à Xing, ce genre de choses se fait—

Ling émit un léger rire, surpris par la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve pour aborder le sujet. "Ce genre de choses", répéta-t-il intérieurement comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague. Il n'était pourtant pas le genre de personne à tourner autour du pot et ménager Lan Fan était bien la dernière de ses priorités ; alors pourquoi tant de simagrées ? La pudeur ridicule des Amestrians devait l'avoir contaminer ; il n'y avait pas d'autres explications -ou du moins, pas d'autres que le xinois était prêt à admettre. 

La vérité, c'était qu'il était gêné. Aussi gêné que pouvait l'être n'importe quel adolescent de quinze ans face à une personne de sexe opposé.

Le jeune homme essaya de se ressaisir, bien décider à se montrer aussi cru qu'il serait nécessaire de l'être. Les discours remplis de mots à doubles sens et de métaphores poétiques ; tout ça, il ne le réservait qu'aux courtisanes dont il fallait respecter la (fausse)pudeur et exceptionnellement à Edward qui, en dehors de l'alchimie, ne connaissait pas grand chose à la vie.  
Lan Fan n'était qu'une servante et, même si elle semblait facilement embarrassée, elle ne devait certainement pas être aussi ignorante que le blondinet. Ayant dû passer toute son enfance entourée d'hommes et en particulier de soldats -malheureusement connus pour leur gaillardise, il ne serait d'ailleurs pas étonnant qu'elle connaisse tous les termes liés au sex du plus scientifiques au plus grivois. Ling s'amusa à l'imaginer débitant avec son sérieux habituel, quelques unes des expressions les plus sympathiques qu'offrait la langue xinoise. Cependant, lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'original ; il se dit que, finalement, l'entendre prononcer de tels mots n'aurait rien de drôle. Elle était bien trop jolie pour dire des trucs pareils.

Et malheureusement, bien trop pour que ses connaissances ne se soient arrêter qu'au stade du vocabulaire et de la théorie... 

"De la jalousie. Bravo, Ling. De mieux en mieux."

\- Tu devrais remercier Edward, fit une voix qu'il lui était inconnue.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête en direction de celle-ci et, vit qu'à la place de Lan Fan se trouvait désormais... 

Un ours.

Ou pour être plus précis, une réplique grandeur nature d'un des ours du pyjama de Winry. Celui-ci, les jambes croisés, le regardait avec un sourire narquois. Le Prince, que cette apparition ne semblait visiblement pas surprendre, décida de lui rendre la pareil et avec une voix doucereuse, lui répondit :

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

\- Avec cette chambre, il t'a donné un prétexte pour obtenir ce que que tu voulais. Et surtout, il t'en a donner un autre pour obtenir ce que tu veux encore.

\- Hein ?

Le sourire de l'Ours s'aggrandit. 

\- Tu fantasmes comme un malade.

Ling éclata de rire et levant les yeux au ciel, fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser un insecte.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu as commencé à fantasmer à la minute même où tu as su que c'était une fille. S'il n'y avait pas Fu, tu n'aurais pas attendu ce soir pour regarder sous son masque. Et si tu n'étais pas qu'un lâche, ça ferait longtemps que tu aurais déjà regardé sous autre chose...

En entendant cela, le Xinois passa du rire à l'étouffement et il fallut un temps avant qu'il ne réussisse de nouveau à parler de manière intelligible.

\- C'est ridicule ; dit-il, toussant encore à moitié. J'ai peut-être pensé lui ôter son masque plus d'une fois mais, n'importe qui en aurait fait autant. Ca ne veut donc rien dire — Je ne fantasme pas sur Lan Fan. Et je compte regarder sous rien du tout.

L'animal roula des orbites.

\- Où est le problème ? Peu importe ce que tu lui demanderas, elle sera d'accord.

\- Elle ne sera pas "d'accord", elle y consentira. C'est différent. 

Il se gifla mentalement pour n'avoir pu s'empêcher de dire cela avec amertume. 

\- "L'un doit ordonner, l'autre obéir", ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

\- Je ne pratique pas le droit de cuissage. Compris ?

\- Même avec les dames de la cour ? Ca n'a eu pas l'air de te gêner l'autre fois lorsque, dans les cuisines, tu as—

\- Ç-Ça n'a rien à voir avec du droit de cuissage ; protesta Ling, le visage écarlate.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elles, elles étaient "d'accord". Mais, qui te dit que Lan Fan ne le sera pas aussi ? 

Il eut un silence puis le jeune homme se leva.

\- Cette conversation est terminée.

\- Pourquoi ; s'écria l'Ours qui, le voyant se diriger vers la salle de bain, en fit de même. Les soldats sont aussi des êtres de chair et de sang. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, ils ont des désirs. Tout comme les princes. 

\- Lan Fan est ma servante ; répliqua sèchement Ling, en insistant bien sur l'adjectif possessif. Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça.

\- Comme quoi ? Comme si elle était humaine ? C'est pourtant ce qu'elle est avant d'être ta servante.

\- Je sais, merci ; grogna l'adolescent, se tournant de nouveau vers lui. Je voulais dire ; ne parles pas d'elle comme si tu la connaissais.

\- Parce que toi, oui peut-être ?

Le Prince grimaça et l'Ours afficha un sourire plus large que jamais.

\- Ça t'arrange un peu, il faut dire ; continua-t-il. Entre l'air impassible qu'elle se donne, son masque et ça, tu peux continuer à jouer celui qui est incapable de deviner ce qu'il se trame dans sa jolie petite tête. Pourtant, toi et moi, on sait très bien que tu pourrais facilement le découvrir. La manipulation, ça te connaît. Mais si tu préfères continuer à fantasmer dans ton coin et à évacuer ta frustration en te comportant comme un gamin de huit ans qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de tirer les nattes de la fille dont il est amoureux ; c'est toi qui vois...

Le jeune homme fixa l'animal en clignant des paupières. Tout cela avait été débiter si rapidement qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout bien enregistré.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu l'aimes. Tu craques pour elle. Tu la kiffes grâââve. Quand tu penses à elle, ça te fait des papillons dans ventre et des trucs dans le sli—

\- Je suis pas amoureux de Lan Fan ! Elle est jolie certes, mais j'ai vu des femmes bien plus belles qu'elle. Et puis, je ne la connais même pas ! Toi-même, tu l'as dit ! J'ai aucune raison de l'aimer. 

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il faut une bonne raison pour être amoureux ? 

\- J-J'en sais rien !

\- Exactement, ricana l'Ours avant qu'il n'est pu ajouter quoique ce soit. Tu n'en sais rien !

\- Je suis pas amoureux d'elle !

\- Raah ! Laisse tomber ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de mauvaise foi réunie dans une seule et même pièce ! M'enfin... J'aurais réussi à te faire avouer que tu n'es qu'un gros dégueulasse.

\- Q-Quoi ?! J'ai rien avoué du tout ! Tu délires ! 

\- Non. C'est toi qui délire. T'es en train de parler à un ours, mec !

\- Huh ? Maintenant que tu le d—

 

Et tout devînt alors flou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je comptais ajouter beaucoup d'autres choses mais au fond, ça n'avait rien à faire dans ce genre d'histoire ni dans une conversation aussi... Étrange. Tant pis !
> 
> Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que cette histoire se termine.


End file.
